User talk:Unexist/Archive 2
User talk:Unexist/Archive 1 Spamming Please refrain from adding spam to people's talk pages. This goes to everyone; it's unprofessional, disruptive and a pain to people with less good internet connections. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 11:21, 9 December 2007 (CET) :Lolwut any player that plays guildwars must have a good connection or he/she fails hard. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 12:11, 9 December 2007 (CET) ::Download speed doesn't have that much relation to ping. So you are wrong. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 12:25, 9 December 2007 (CET) :::W/E. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 12:26, 9 December 2007 (CET) ::::Hellp unexist, how are you this lovely morning? Fishy Moo 09:41, 12 December 2007 (CET) :::::Still baed cuz gf-less. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 15:58, 12 December 2007 (CET) ::::::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qPTnxrZeCWE mkay kk? Fishy Moo 16:52, 12 December 2007 (CET) :::::::Lolol. Ty :D. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 18:06, 12 December 2007 (CET) sig lol, cant believe nobody noticed this till now. Reupload sig image and use that plz.' — [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|Uber']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'iz']] 11:32, 22 December 2007 (EST) :oh nvm, ignore this.' — [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|Uber']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'iz']] 11:32, 22 December 2007 (EST) Hai Whatcha mean "I need, not he"? Smooths 16:33, 28 December 2007 (EST) :He means you don't need mudkipz, but he does. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 17:24, 28 December 2007 (EST) ::/Yeah. Mudkips ftw. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 03:54, 29 December 2007 (EST) Is Rending Sweep a viable alternative? Means Guardian and the like screw it up. Or maybe go A/W, replacing Rending with Distracting blow, and take Rush instead of Siphon Speed. Because as of now, you're right, there's huge energy problems. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 11:22, 29 December 2007 (EST) :Rending sweep. You don't use it to chop off a guardian, instead, your whole combo is unblockable so who cares bout it. You'd rather use it to remove either sb/ps or sh/soa(the small prots are most dangerous against . - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 11:27, 29 December 2007 (EST) ::That is sexy. Glad I asked you. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 11:29, 29 December 2007 (EST) *** Hi, please try to avoid use of s**t word/s in vote comments. gcardinal 22:23, 29 December 2007 (EST) Spirit Rift How do you deal with these? i always end up walking in them and get killed :(, do you have any good tactics for this? Watch me work it 12:04, 30 December 2007 (EST) :Lolol. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 12:24, 30 December 2007 (EST)--> ::Don't go in them. If you do, walk out. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 12:25, 30 December 2007 (EST)" :::That's a joke of my guildies, once when we bspiked i didn't noticed a rift(while not being snared), now they always say ritspike, gl with avoiding rifts unexist. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 10:05, 4 January 2008 (EST) ::::lolz sometimes i dont see them at all =o ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:25, 7 January 2008 (EST) :::::You can even hear the animation(y i've been focusing on avoiding since:p), then you just look at your ground(it's liek a white thingie) and you either run or stay. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 12:29, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::::::i know, you can see them so easy but still i dont see them at all nowadays srsly. so they are actually using it on me with me noticing it =o ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:31, 7 January 2008 (EST) Commander Title Track lol, I'm right there with you; 125 points here, and nearly triple the amount of losses than wins >_> LavaEdge324 22:09, 5 January 2008 (EST) :Oh btw, I saw you in RA today lol. LavaEdge324 22:09, 5 January 2008 (EST) ::i'm on 127 noobs - Rawrawr 22:11, 5 January 2008 (EST) :::HB is fucked, i only played for like a week imo, got r300 then quit since it got boring. Now i don't go play again cuz controlling 3 AI's is freaking annoing and dunkoro just doens't listen to me. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 07:13, 7 January 2008 (EST) 2 DPS SCYTHE MONK 2 DPS SCYTHE MONK - Rawrawr 22:29, 5 January 2008 (EST) :CANDYCANE SCYTHE IS MORE DPS. SORRY U FAIL. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 05:52, 6 January 2008 (EST) ::BUT IS NOT A BANANA SO NO +20% AGAINST MONKEYS — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 19:04, 6 January 2008 (EST) :::ITS A 2 DPS BANANA SCYTHE MONK FUCKFACE - Rawrawr 19:09, 6 January 2008 (EST) lol ura gild jumper Mike Tycn(punch ) 17:43, 6 January 2008 (EST) :Wasen't playing my best yday but imo ur guild is ragy. Fishy Moo 05:40, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::Im not a guild hopper, things were going bad in much for about 4 weeks(leader could only play about 1 or 2 days in a week, then some other guys didn't came on so gg no gvg), we all waited but it just didn't got through, so a few of much passed to cap(my old guild, they were asked first since i was day offline, when i came back online half of the guild raged so i also joined). And in cap, things went good for a few days until the whole original cap(w/o much) went play a stupid game called kicks online, and didn't want to ha anymore untill skill balance. Much guys reformed then to win(bout 5 of much, few english guys few guys i dunno), and I begged cap to go ha but then they just said fuck you(and they didn't even care if i'd stay or not, they just only played kicks online, i had like 4 days or something i was all day on and we could ha but they just didn't wanna, including double fame weekend), so yeh, i raged and joined clan flawless then. Hope you like da story. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 07:10, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::Oh and btw fish, my guild was ragy cuz we just lost on burning vs a rating 970, while we could easily win, but ppl made a few mistakes. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 07:16, 7 January 2008 (EST) :::lol, who would choose this over HA — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 07:27, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::::lol, who would choose HA over anything? -Auron 07:32, 7 January 2008 (EST) :::::Do you see that game? x_x 75.75.180.0 07:36, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::::::They were scared of iway. But yeh, ha is fucked up atm. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 07:47, 7 January 2008 (EST) :::::::IV > zerg so bad its lul - Rawrawr 07:50, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::IV ain't that hard to be honest, ball up in ward against harm, +10 vs cold +60 health while hexed shields on and the spike doesn't get through. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 07:53, 7 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::60 hexed is gud. Rawr is in love with IV though. 08:19, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Unexist how many HA teams are clever enough to ball in WaH and actually take more than one shield? 84.9.10.165 08:56, 7 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::All that don't contain gay hammers or axes with pets. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 09:34, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::So like 2% of teams? - Rawrawr 09:36, 7 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::You belong to the other 98%, i know. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 09:37, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::IV ownzz - Rawrawr 09:38, 7 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::IV owns, yes, but it's not overkill damage, look at calculations. IV = 95 * 7 = 665 damage, w/o soul barbs. Soft target = 580 health + 30 + 60 = 670 health, -100 from dw = 570 health. Armor = 60 + 8 + 10 + 24(ward against harm) = 102 armor. IV on 100 armor target = 48 armor. 570-(48*7)=336 damage. You'll not win against any team who has WaH 1v1, which is pretty much every balance atm. You'll have to live on soul barbs, which they will just interupt. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 09:51, 7 January 2008 (EST) :Yeah but its better fame than zerg and that shit. And yeah we win everything but balanced w/ WaH, but we beat ugly balanced so was gg. - Rawrawr 09:54, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::If leeloof was with them i don't know how, he always carries cry. And ugly isn't that good tbh. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 09:55, 7 January 2008 (EST) :::Na leeloof wasnt with, i remember cuz he always goes in #1 and he wasnt there. - Rawrawr 09:57, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::::Then we'll go for the perfect spike w/o interupts = /win part against targets who have too less armor part. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 09:58, 7 January 2008 (EST) :::::i'll act as mediator and say unexist=p00ner of this debate. still <3 you rawr, but he r smahtr. =/. lulz. 12:03, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::::::u fail at nubspeak sry - Rawrawr 12:06, 7 January 2008 (EST) :::::::I know. 12:07, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::How's win doing? We lost to you some time last week playing with our lame thumpway. Lord of all tyria 15:57, 7 January 2008 (EST) Still doing fine, only lost one cuz burning = /fail, had bad tactics on it. Generally we're just still messing up atm(making big mistakes like having lever closed @ frozen before pullback) so we can't yet go AT, but our rank is still so low that sometimes our woh monk is just infusing himself to 25% to make it more interesting. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 10:26, 8 January 2008 (EST) Ok, have to admid, i've become guildhopper these days. But that's not my choice, few old members of much dragged me everywhere and now they want much back again lolol. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 13:53, 12 January 2008 (EST) I sell max Glad, Hero, and Champ titles 2k per fame minus the 5.3k you already have so 189400k. 1k per glad point minus the 497 you have comes up to 39503k. 5k per champ point minus the 31 you have is 49845k. Pay in advance please before I farm you max glad, hero, and champ. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 00:00, 11 January 2008 (EST) :Kk. Tomorrow. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 07:46, 11 January 2008 (EST) Bans Who pisses you off and how can I quell your bitching? Also, provide specific examples as to how they piss you off. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 17:16, 11 January 2008 (EST) You and Beast Are you married? Gaypalm 08:19, 12 January 2008 (EST) :Yes, and i'm trying to get divorced lolol. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 08:20, 12 January 2008 (EST) ::DO IT. Srsly, I don't support your bitching at him, but he doesn't know what he's on about. Bonders are win, against most teams that is. I wouldn't run them coz I'm just a bastard like that, my guild would rather run toothache. But yes, DIVORCE! NAO! FAST! Gaypalm 08:26, 12 January 2008 (EST) :::I bitch about him since http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Mo/Rt_Splinter_Bonder. From there, he was just all being stupid, and now i'm just done with him, he wanted war then he got one. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 08:29, 12 January 2008 (EST) ::::Married couples... =D Gaypalm 08:31, 12 January 2008 (EST) Am I in with the mini troll fast enough? Gaypalm 08:28, 12 January 2008 (EST) grats unexist <3 — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 15:51, 14 January 2008 (EST) BMship Congrats and whatnot, you're now a BM. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 16:13, 13 January 2008 (EST) Congratulations. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 16:37, 13 January 2008 (EST) grats unexist <3 — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 15:51, 14 January 2008 (EST) I have added GoH on this build can you reconsider your vote? :::"grasping is a slow cast and doesn't get you away from those annoing warriors" and yes it does get you away from warriors. ::::"Glyph on a zb is unneeded, zb = simply energy mangment, if you can't manage it with it you just simply happen to fail." Okay, ever heard of e-denial? -Timmy963 09:19, 14 January 2008 (EST) :::::/W is superior. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 09:19, 14 January 2008 (EST) ::::::That too, but energy denial isn't that much of a problem, it's very uncommon in the arena's. And still, if you have a e-surger, so what? Not like it's gonna make a problem. And about grasping, grasping doesn't save you from a hammer or something, it doesn't make wars stop at you, it just slows them down a bit, which is better for like, taking at necro's and stuff. Offensive monks are pretty baed. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 09:20, 14 January 2008 (EST) Vote on Build:Team - MoM Smite Pressure You sadi that the build has bad survivability, but it has 2 monks and 4 people spamming RoF, so how is that bad survivability? --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 15:24, 14 January 2008 (EST) :Thumpers/Iway/w/e lame in halls still owns you. Also, OoA owns you too much then usual. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 15:25, 14 January 2008 (EST) ::lulz i herd zergway pwns yo rly badly? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:52, 14 January 2008 (EST) :::Zerg pwns everyone since matches go 10 min+, you usually will have a dchop @ channeling before that time, and then you get into big trouble. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 05:17, 15 January 2008 (EST) ::::So if it pwns everything, why are you rating the build down becuse it cant beat it. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 06:56, 15 January 2008 (EST) :::::Cuz this gets raped by it in less then a minute. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 07:15, 15 January 2008 (EST) ::::::Sooner better than later. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 07:16, 15 January 2008 (EST) :::::::Well, zerg was just a stupid example. The build doesn't work as well as it's supposed to(SoA anyone?) you just snare both warriors and don't ball, you get a miserable damage. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 07:18, 15 January 2008 (EST) Build:W/A Annoying Coward Axe Firstly,I feel the two votes given are unjustified, but i am biased, thus can you give your verdict on their votes? Secondly,I thought you had to "contribute" to vote? I may be wrong though. BaineTheBotter 03:35, 15 January 2008 (EST) :Both have more contributions then 1. The build indeed sucks, but their given reason's are bad. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 05:11, 15 January 2008 (EST) Uninstall not plx Fishy Moo 07:20, 15 January 2008 (EST) :Buy gud pc first. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 07:21, 15 January 2008 (EST) ::takes fucking 2 weeks to arrive!, they build and order it all from the bottom >.>, at least it shud be gud working if i havent made suicide be4 it arrives. Fishy Moo 08:20, 15 January 2008 (EST) :::Nice for you. Hope auron bans you for NPA'ing now gg. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 09:36, 15 January 2008 (EST) :::: :( must it be auron, cant it be someone else :( Fishy Moo 09:51, 15 January 2008 (EST) Don't worry Fish. Cyndaquil is here to cheer you up.-- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:54, 15 January 2008 (EST) :Give me at least mudkip then. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 10:11, 15 January 2008 (EST) :: -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:13, 15 January 2008 (EST) :::lulz where u get them from, need moar =o ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:49, 15 January 2008 (EST) Commnets on ratings Hello! I would kindly ask you to make sure that your comments in ratings include more then 3-4 words and is something even newby can understand. Please don't use "hell, fuck, shit, suck, lame, idiot, stupid, +++" and such words in your comment. Please avoid comments like "OMFG 1337sh1t RA/TA r0(0c|'Unexist']] 10:55, 15 January 2008 (EST) New sig Thoughts?-- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:05, 15 January 2008 (EST) :needz moar mudkipz ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:08, 15 January 2008 (EST) ::Zomgroflleetzors is teh bomb. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 12:08, 15 January 2008 (EST) :::WTB ur sig Fishy Moo 14:46, 15 January 2008 (EST) ::::No animated images are permitted due to the visual disruption they cause within text pages. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 15:31, 15 January 2008 (EST) ::::but giant text is fine –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 15:32, 15 January 2008 (EST) :::::TAB JUST GOT OWNED. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 15:33, 15 January 2008 (EST) ::::::Mudkip :( -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:46, 15 January 2008 (EST) :::::::Also, Grinch has an animated sig ;o -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:46, 15 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::But his isnt distracting like a jumping mudkip. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 17:04, 15 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::Speaking of ruining your sig, it has to include something about your real PvXname, even though most of us know you are tab and Ibreaktoilets. — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 17:11, 15 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::I'll compromise at a gif of a Mudkip breaking a toilet? -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:15, 15 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::Tbh it doesn't annoy me at all. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 17:17, 15 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::He said "distract" not "annoy". I don't find it distracting either, but read my previous post regarding his signature. — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 17:18, 15 January 2008 (EST) Or you could just register the username Tab, redirect to your main userpage, and the mudkip picture isn't disruptive. As people have said numerous times, "spirit of the policy trumps the letter of the policy." 87.106.188.238 17:19, 15 January 2008 (EST) :And as Skakid once said "It's a fucking mudkip." -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:21, 15 January 2008 (EST) E/Rt Splinter Trident vs. E/Rt Splinter Harm prof=ele/rit wate=12+1+1 energ=8+1 channe=10attunementof lesser energyvisiongusttridentrageweaponpact signet/build prof=E/Rt waterm=12+2+1 energy=8+1 channel=10WeaponRageof Lesser EnergyGustBurstAgainst HarmAttunementPact Signet/build "Lacks ward + 2nd snare. You can't run splinter on a WT in GvG, you just don't have room for it." Nice to see that the things you criticized me on are adressed in your own :) You could of informed me of your build, would've let me know why my build is inferior.--Relyk 11:55, 18 January 2008 (EST) :Splinter Harm is Ha-only, where you don't need ward against melee and blurred. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 12:13, 18 January 2008 (EST) ::Ok, got it :/--Relyk 22:07, 18 January 2008 (EST) :| Why is it that always when I go to RA, I see you walk around there? [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 17:30, 19 January 2008 (EST) :Cuz i stand in chat mode @ id1, when I'm @ pc(msn'ing, also chatting with gw friends). And that's like 24/7, since i'm on msn usually all day lolol. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 17:57, 19 January 2008 (EST) ::they should make a statue of you. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 18:40, 19 January 2008 (EST) :::Ty. Love ya too. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 18:51, 19 January 2008 (EST) So I herd U live in cheeseland just like me! [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 07:19, 20 January 2008 (EST) You Missed One Build:Team - Dual Anguish Farmer --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 08:17, 20 January 2008 (EST) :How do you mean? - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 13:33, 20 January 2008 (EST) ::U trashed all ym other other category builds, so u missed one. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 13:40, 20 January 2008 (EST) :::Yes, since it were bad builds. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 13:41, 20 January 2008 (EST) ::::unexist is just giving HIS oppinions on ur builds, it has nothing to say like hes hates u and thatswhy he trashes ur builds... ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 13:43, 20 January 2008 (EST) Ectos Get online, we're off to the UW! —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 08:58, 20 January 2008 (EST) :Oye gud. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 09:39, 20 January 2008 (EST) You is Ass "So unexist is an ass, its a fact of life." - Ressmonkey....fact of life, live with it.Bob fregman 10:35, 20 January 2008 (EST) O noes. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 10:40, 20 January 2008 (EST) NPA NPA NPA! Where did he wrote that tbh? - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 10:56, 20 January 2008 (EST) :His RfBM. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 10:57, 20 January 2008 (EST) ::Oye, coward sin, but that bar is just epic fail. I'd rather just use the hb variant and mod that up a bit. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 10:58, 20 January 2008 (EST) :::Iz not NPA, iz fact of life.Bob fregman 10:59, 20 January 2008 (EST) :::Lulz. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 11:01, 20 January 2008 (EST) ::::<3 Unexist. He's brave. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:06, 20 January 2008 (EST) :::::I don't care about that he NPA's me about this, lulz, why the heck should I, the bar is a mess and that he doesn't like me since I opposed him is his problem, not mine. I'm not annoyed by it. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 11:07, 20 January 2008 (EST) ::::::Oh, but you should be. In fact, you should be afraid. I wouldnt sleep today if I were you, as youll be seeing my red bordered monk sig with a knife standing above your bed in your dreams. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 12:54, 20 January 2008 (EST) :::::::Nice joke. Go QQ somewhere else please. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 12:55, 20 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::HERD THAT WOS BAED-- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:56, 20 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::Keke, i go report him @ my buddy tycn, he loves to hit with the banhammer. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 12:57, 20 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Tycn's cat is a ninja. I shit you not. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:00, 20 January 2008 (EST) Build to post Is GoH worth the attb split? — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 13:00, 20 January 2008 (EST) :Lolz, natural stride + life sheath, the most epic synergy ever seen. And no, goh isn't worth it, since you need 8 wilderness for natural. Anyway, nice rip from the last gvg i've done with you. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 13:01, 20 January 2008 (EST) ::kk i go post 5-5-5 plz — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 13:03, 20 January 2008 (EST) :::Wheare? - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 13:04, 20 January 2008 (EST) Build:A/Me Perma Shadow Boss Farmer HOLY SHIT!! You actually greatified my build. The apocalypse must be coming. RUN AND HIDE!!! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 13:02, 20 January 2008 (EST) :The point is, it works. I have nothing against you, but your pvp builds just happen to fail. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 13:04, 20 January 2008 (EST) ::Except aparently this. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 13:19, 20 January 2008 (EST) :::Yes, because that's clearly a PvP build. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:22, 20 January 2008 (EST) ::::And this isnt? --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 13:29, 20 January 2008 (EST) :::::That's just a stupid idea, kk? - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 13:31, 20 January 2008 (EST) Sorry ...for being a complete ass to u today (might be yesterday where u are). Im sorry I called u an ass/asshole in about 5 different places and told u to stfu and gtfo. I now realize that its your job to clean up an shit builds if you can. I quess it was just my general dislike for the idea of a build master that made me get pissed off at u. And the reason I hate BMs is because Im an American patriot and believe strongly in the ideas of democracy, which I believe BMship violates as this site was founded on teh principles of democracy. Please forgive me... QQ. Not really, Ive asked for forivenss about once in my life and I havent cried in years, but I am sorry. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 22:36, 20 January 2008 (EST) :America is more of a republic than a democracy. Americans elect people to make their decisions for them. People that are well-off. It's just choosing which out-of-touch old fart of an aristocrat you want to fuck up the country. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 22:54, 20 January 2008 (EST) ::How is that not a democracy, though. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 08:12, 21 January 2008 (EST) :::A democracy is ruling by the people. The people decide everything. Athens was closer a democracy than America. If the American government installed voting machines in every household to vote on every issue, it would be a true democracy. Here's a little linky: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Athenian_democracy. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 08:50, 21 January 2008 (EST) ::::Lets just call America a representative democracy, that work? --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 09:14, 21 January 2008 (EST) :::::Fuck america, Gogo Netherlands. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 10:11, 21 January 2008 (EST) ::::::Dammit, now I hate you again... Lol, jk. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 10:12, 21 January 2008 (EST) :::::::American system is less democratic than the Dutch one tbh. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 11:07, 21 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::Now that Ive had some time to think about it, I really do hate you again. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 18:48, 21 January 2008 (EST) ::::::hollanders ftl. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 18:54, 21 January 2008 (EST) :::::::From Dutchland. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 18:55, 21 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::Hollanders ftw! [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 05:43, 24 January 2008 (EST) Rate Please Build:N/A Rhilion Refuge Farmer please rate it...Howe304 16:03, 21 January 2008 (EST) :PvE isn't much of my section, sorry ;/ - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 16:03, 22 January 2008 (EST) From Nova HI UNEXIST !!! -- Nova -- ( ) 21:25, 21 January 2008 (EST) Im epic i got new comp gogogogogo Fishy Moo 18:26, 23 January 2008 (EST) :so i herd u needed a nerf? Fishy Moo 03:37, 24 January 2008 (EST) Fellt like Your userpage was in need of some attention, was mi right?. Fishy Moo 07:41, 26 January 2008 (EST) ::I herd he needs nerf IRL. Mike Tycn(punch ) 03:43, 24 January 2008 (EST) :::No, I just got buffed, and RL isn't a-net, so they dont nerf me immediatly again. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 06:14, 24 January 2008 (EST)